The invention relates to desk system which can be quickly and efficiently erected in the field or other remote areas. Often desks are erected from materials which have no other practical use except to form a desk or desk top once fully constructed. Consequently, when materials used to form the desk are stored, they simply take up what otherwise would be functional space. Particularly for operations which require continual movement or transport effective utilization of space can be a major concern. Where certain equipment does not perform other functions or is ineffective in its space requirements, there are additional logistical burdens which can make the equipment undesirable for certain users.
Specifically with respect to desks, or portions thereof, various types of storage equipment have been configured to serve as part of a desk assembly. A number of deficiencies associated with these items detracts from their widespread use. For example, such apparatus includes awkward, complicated and obtrusive hardware having parts extending well beyond the surfaces of connecting items. This obtrusive hardware makes it difficult to employ certain equipment on the desk such as computers, electronic modules, and other desk top apparatus. In addition, where exposed, the hardware can damage adjacent storage members and injure personnel actually using the equipment.
Other systems, although readily convertible to a field desk, cannot function efficiently as storage units. Exposed hardware detract from stacking or arranging the units in a desirable form. Often elements required for assembly must be stored separately, which creates the potential of loss during transport.
The invention described herein has overcome many of the deficiencies discussed above. The inventive system includes storage units which can readily be converted to a field desk without the need of any additional equipment. When the system is disassembled, the storage units are fully operable as containers for shipping and stacking purposes with few, if any, element of the storage unit being lost as a functional item.
For example, in one embodiment of the invention, two storage units can be utilized for shipping and at the destination as a desk. Each unit contains its respective top portion and bottom portion. During storage and shipping, the top portion is fixedly secured to the bottom portion. Once the destination has been reached, the top portion can be unlatched from the bottom portion and removed to expose the interior portion of the container. The interior of the bottom portion can include shelves, drawers, or bins which would normally be used with the desk. And, in fact, these various items can include equipment which personnel expect to use once the desk is erected.
Separable fastener means enable the top portion of the storage member to be attached to the bottom portion of the storage member to form a desk therewith such that useful surfaces are generally coplanar. The end of the top portion distal from the storage member to which it is initially attached can be secured to another storage container or some other support mechanism.
With this system, coplanar surfaces are achieved with storage members or containers in stacked disposition or when arranged as a desk. When the desk is formed, the storage members or containers are oriented to expose shelves and cabinets for use by personnel sitting at the desk. None of the hardware is sufficiently exposed to injure the personnel or otherwise interfere with the stacking and shipping of the system.
The separable fastener configuration which permits this attachment remains fixed to its respective portion of a container. A tongue portion is fixed to the undersurface of the top portion of the container for movement between a retracted and an extended position. A complementary part within a recess on sidewall of the container is configured for interengagement with the tongue. This configuration permits a secure engagement without exposing hardware beyond the surface of the other elements of the system.
In an alternative embodiment rather than using another storage member, a foldable leg can be employed to support a portion of the desk remote from the interface between the top portion and the bottom portion when the separable fastener elements are interengaged to form a field desk. The foldable leg is U-shaped and configured to fit well within the sidewalls forming the top portion of the container. Consequently, when the top portion is fitted onto the bottom portion, there should be little or no interference between one part of the separable fastener, the foldable leg, and the other elements such as drawers, and files which can be utilized in the bottom portion of the container.
The above has been a brief discussion of deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the invention described herein. Other advantages will be appreciated from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.